The Heart of Everything: The End of It All
by Aphrodite-Venus-u.k
Summary: Marcus Flint and Katie have made it through the return of one of the world's darkest wizards to ever live, but will they make it through the Dark War? Everything they believe will be challenged, making holding on to love a difficult task. (sequel to The Heart of Everything and The Heart of Everything: Shallow Bay)
1. Prologue: The Mission

Prologue: The Mission

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. The underlined portions are taken directly from the novel; I do not own those parts. They belong to J.K. Rowling.

Author's Note: This fanfiction is going to be different from my other stories. This picks up where "The Heart of Everything" and "The Heart of Everything: Shallow Bay" left off. The time in the books also changes. So, pay attention the time, so you don't get confused. Some of the chapters are other Marcus Flint/Katie Bell stories, just with more changes and deleted scenes added.

Time: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows

Genre: Romance, Drama, and Friendship

Rating: PG-13

The dark, Gothic features of Malfoy Manor stood against the dark English night. The moon casted an eerily light on one of the many towers.

A faint figure appeared in the moonlight. It was a man with long black robes and pale skin. He kept looking behind him every few seconds. He knew that members of the Order had been following him. He hoped that his little detour through Wales had gotten them off his back.

He slowly pushed open the great doors and stepped inside the darkened manor. He could hear faint voices taking toward the east end of the manor. The figure walked in that direction.

He kept his head down, focusing on putting one foot in front of the other. With each step, the voices got louder.

He slowly pushed open the dining room door and stepped in.

"Ah, Severus," the Dark Lord said in greeting. "Do have a seat," He tapped the empty seat next to him.

Snape made his way past the other Death Eaters. The Malfoys looked like they was going to be sick, while Bellatrix had a wide smirk on her face. The others just stared blankly ahead.

Once Snape was seated, Lord Voldemort turned to the group. "Harry Potter is to be moved." He paused and looked at his followers.

""My Lord, I have heard differently. Dawlish, the Auror, let slip that Potter will not be moved until the thirtieth, the night before the boy turns seventeen," Yaxley said.

Snape fought back the urge to snort. Since when did Yaxley have any idea as to what was going on?" My source told me that there are plans to lay a false trail; this must be it. No doubt a Confundus Charm has been placed upon Dawlish… I assure you, Yaxley, the Auror Office will play no further part in the protection of Harry Potter." Snape gave Yaxley a look.

Yaxley held Snape's glare.

Lord Voldemort nodded at this information. "We need to know for sure and your mission is going to be to find out what day for sure."  
Snape just nodded. "Yes, my Lord." He was puzzled. Since when did the Dark Lord ever question anything Snape said? Bellatrix was eyeing Snape; this made him wonder if she had anything to do with the Dark Lord's sudden doubting.

The Dark Lord flicked his wand and all eyes went back to him.

The Dark Lord was figuring his wand. "I want this to be done right. I must now what day the boy is to be moved." His cold eyes darted to everyone in the room. "He's a teenage boy, but he always seems to outsmart you."  
"We won't let that happen again," Belllatrix said.

"You better not."  
Snape stared down at the wooden table. How long would this last? The Dark Lord would not let this war end until Harry Potter was laying dead in front of him. They both could not be allowed to live and Snape hoped that the boy ended the Dark Lord.

The Death Eaters slowly got to their feet and left Malfoy Manor.

Snape arrived was back at his house fifteen minutes later. He sat down hard in the parlour room chair and stared into the empty fireplace. He had thought that the Dark Lord would have taken the bait, but, instead, he had questioned them. Snape really didn't blame the Dark Lord. Everyone had betrayed him at one point.

But, still, this proved that Snape's job was going to be more difficult than he first thought.

A knock sounded on Snape's door. He slowly got to his feet and wrapped his hand around his wand. He didn't get too many visitors and his guard was up. He slowly walked across the room and opened the door.

Outside there was a young woman. She pulled back her hood revealing Asian features. "Can I come in?" she asked slowly.

Before nodding, Snape looked up and down the street. Once she had stepped in, he quickly shut the door behind her.

The young woman made herself at home in Snape's favourite chair.

Snape went over the bookshelf and pulled out a book and a piece of parchment. He handed the book and parchment over. He knew that he shouldn't be doing this. This could cost all of them their lives.

The young woman took the items and looked at them closely. "Is this everything?" she asked slowly.

"It's all I could find," Snape answered as he stared down at her. He didn't trust her, but she was his only link to them.

"Good," she said as she got to her feet.

"Are you sure about this?" Snape asked. He hoped that she would back out of doing this.

She nodded. "Positive." She turned to leave. "I'll be back next week."

"I told them the real date," Snape called after her.

The young woman turned on heel and looked at him. "What did they say?"

"I just have to keep working on it. Be sure to put the word out."

The young woman nodded. "Will do.""

Snape watched her walk toward the door and listened as he heard it slam shut. He was alone with a mission. He sunk back down into his chair and pulled out a picture of a young witch. He stared at it and sighed.

This was their freedom they was fighting for.

It was her death he wanted to avenge.

**Changing things up a bit for part three of "The Heart of Everything" series. This story will take place during Deathly Hallows and will have both a prologue and epilogue. Marcus and Katie will be back in chapter one. Thanks for reading! **


	2. Chapter 1: Ghost Love Score

Chapter One: Ghost Love Score

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. The underlined portions are taken directly from the novel; I do not own those parts. They belong to J.K. Rowling.

Author's Note: This fanfiction is going to be different from my other stories. This picks up where "The Heart of Everything" and "The Heart of Everything: Shallow Bay" left off. The time in the books also changes. So, pay attention the time, so you don't get confused. Some of the chapters are other Marcus Flint/Katie Bell stories, just with more changes and deleted scenes added.

Time: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows

Genre: Romance, Drama, and Friendship

Rating: PG-13

Katie rolled over to the sound of her mobile vibrating. Her room was surrounded in darkness and a quick look at the clock indicated that it was just a little past five in the morning. Whoever this was it had better be good.

She looked at the ID and considered not answering it. It was just Marcus and he really wasn't all that important. However, her gut told her otherwise.

"This had better be good," she groaned into the mobile.

"It is," Marcus said. "Can you come over?"

"Now?"

"Um...yeah.""

"My parents will hear me."

"So?"

Katie groaned, not wanting to move from her nice and cosy bed. "Just give me a few minutes."

"Okay."

"Marcus, I have a question for you?"

"Yes?"

Katie rolled out of bed. "Don't you ever sleep?"

"Yes, but not now."

"I noticed. I'll see in a bit," she said hanging up..

Groaning, Katie climbed out of bed and through on some clothes. She went downstairs and wrote a quick note to her parents, explaining where she was going. Then, she walked outside and Apparted to Marcus's house.

She looked around Marcus's barely lighted house. "Marcus?"

"Over here," Marcus called from a rocking chair that was parked in front of the large A-frame window that overlooked the lake. He closed the book he was reading and got to his feet. "Are you ready?"

Katie eyed him. "Ready for what?"

"To take a ride," he said as he pulled on a hooded sweatshirt. "I already have the horses tacked up."

Katie's eyes narrowed. "You called me out of bed to go horseback riding?"

"Yes? So?" He was almost to the door.

Katie tried not to groan. She knew that he wasn't lying about going on a horseback ride, but why so earlier. Nevertheless, she followed him out the barn, climbed on a horse, and followed him down one of the area's many riding trails.

Marcus was silent for the ride. She wondered what he was thinking, then decided otherwise; Marcus's mind could be a very scary place. He lead her up to a hilltop and stopped.

The sun was just beginning to peak up over the distant hills. Katie's face was warmed as the sun appeared in the sky, covering the darkness in a world of brilliant colours. The colours invited the darkened world to come to them and be warmed. It was just simply beautiful.

"Did you just bring me out here to watch the sun rise?" Katie asked.

Marcus shook his head and slid down Witch's back. Then, he walked away from the mare. He lead her over to a tree and tried her there. Katie followed him and did the same thing.

Marcus could feel his heart racing. He had never been so nervous in his life. Katie was asking him a bunch of questions, but he really wasn't paying attention to her. All he could focus on was that burning object in his pocket.

Marcus shook his head and slid down Witch's back. Then, he walked away from the mare. He lead her over to a tree and tried her there. Katie followed him and did the same thing.

Why was he acting so strange? It just didn't make sense to her.

"Marcus?" Katie asked as she caught up with him.

Marcus turned and looked at her. "I want to ask you something." His voice was shaking.

"Okay," Katie said with nod.

Her mouth dropped open as he got down on one knee and pulled out a ring from his back pocket. "Will you marry me?"

Katie stared at him for what seemed like forever.

Marcus felt his heart stop. Was she really going to say no to him? He stared over her shoulder. He never thought about what it would be like if she actually said no.

"Of course I will," Katie said as she threw her arms around him.

Marcus hugged her back. It felt like the weight of the world was off his shoulders.

Katie found his lips and pressed against them. Marcus kissed her back and allowed her to push him onto the ground. She ran her hands up under his shirt. Marcus fought the urge to pull away when she tickled his stomach. He knew that she did it on purpose.

A few minutes later, Katie broke the kiss. "We have so much to do."

"We do?" Marcus asked, frowning. What on Earth was she talking about?  
She held out her hand and pulled him to his feet. "There is so many people to tell."

Marcus eyed her. What was she talking about?  
"We have to pick a date and everything else." Katie was walking back toward her horse.

Marcus followed her. What happened to girls just being happy about a diamond? Why did everything have to be so complicated?  
Katie turned back to him and smiled. "This is a new beginning."

Marcus nodded.

She kissed him on the cheek. "Just think we have forever to be together now."  
"Yes, we do," he said as he kissed her lips.

Katie swung herself up onto her horse. "This doesn't mean you're forgiven."

Marcus frowned as he lifted himself up unto Witch's back. What did she mean?

"You are going to pay for waking me up this early." Katie started back toward the house.

"It's not that early!" Marcus called as he started after her.

Katie laughed. "Yeah, right."

"I haven't even been to bed yet."

"Well, now, whose fault is that?"

Marcus didn't answer as he urged Witch forward. He caught up with Katie was few minutes later. The couple rode back to Marcus's house in silence.

Once back at the barn, Katie swung herself down from her horse. She looked at Marcus and smiled. "Come here you."

Marcus climbed down from Witch and went over to her.

She wrapped her arms around his waist. "I love you, you know that right?"

Marcus nodded. "Love you too."

Katie leaned into his chest. "It's the start of something new."

Marcus smiled down at her. "You've already said that."

"I know, but I just can't stop feeling this way."

Marcus put his arm around her. "I know." His kissed her blond head.

He starred at the barn wall. His life was changing too fast. He knew that marriage would lead to a family and he wasn't sure if he was ready to be a father. He closed his eyes. He really didn't want to about being a father. It was kind of sickening. He needed to slow down and just breath.

Katie pulled away and began to un-tack her horse. "I wish I could stay, but I have some things I need to get done today."  
Marcus nodded as he unsaddled Witch. "Okay."

Katie went into the tack room.

Marcus slowly carried the saddle into the room. Why was he having these feelings of uncertainly? It wasn't Katie, it was him. There was just some things in life that scared him and he guessed that this was one of them.

Katie looked up as he entered, but didn't say a word. She had a thoughtful look on her face and he wondered what that was about, but he didn't say a word. Sometimes silence was the best thing in their relationship.

"Do you want me to put the horse away?" Katie asked a few minutes later.

Marcus shook his head. "I can do it in a few minutes."  
"Are you sure?"

Marcus nodded. "Yeah."

Katie walked across the room and kissed his cheek. "I'll see you later then."

"Yeah."

Katie walked out of the room and, a few seconds later, Marcus heard the familiar popping of Apparition.

He went out and lead the horses to the field. He opened the gat and watched the horses race out to the others. The horses ran around the field for a few minutes before setting into gazing. He rested his arms on the gate. Why couldn't his life be like the horses, simple and sweet?

Sometimes being human just downright difficult.

When Marcus turned to head back toward the house, he felt something wet land on his shoulder. Frowning he turned and put his hand to shoulder. When he took his hand away, he saw that it was the colour.

"What the hell?" he muttered. He felt under his T-shirt and didn't feel any blood.

Marcus's eyes narrowed. What was going on here? He started walking again and didn't make it more than a few metres before he heard something crunch under his boot. He pulled his foot back and saw the bloodied form of a raven. He jumped a metre or so back. Why was there a random dead on his land?

He stared up at the sky. It was a rare sunny day in England and he could see no other ravens. Marcus walked around the raven. He would have to take of it later. Right now, he just wanted to change his shirt and get breakfast.

He made his way up to his house and was just about to enter the house when he heard a pop behind him. Marcus turned slowly and saw another raven lying on his deck. He walked slowly over to it and frowned. Was there some kind of raven killing disease going around that he did not know about?

Marcus knelt down next the raven. Besides being dead, he really didn't see anything wrong it . It wasn't bloody. He looked closer and saw that its neck was snapped.

Marcus stood and looked around. Was this someone's idea of a sick and twisted idea of joke? He didn't see anyone.

Above, a wall of ravens exploded from the forest. He could hear their cries of death. The cries sent a shiver from the unknown down his spine. This was just creepy. There was no other way around it. The more me looked, the more that they mixture together into one. Their eyes, oh, their eyes, were the worst thing in the mix. Their eyes were the only thing that did not blend into the mass. He knew, and it felt like, there was thousands, upon thousands, of them watching him. He watched their jet, black bodies disappear into the grey sky. Even after they was gone, their cries still chilled him to the bone.

Marcus rushed back into his house and stared out the window. Why was the ravens acting so strange?

He watched in horror and amazement as another wall of ravens emerged from the forest and clouded the blue sky. He watched as they flew high into the air and, then, they stopped for several minutes, just floating and not moving. Then, they crashed down to the ground. Marcus winced as he watched at least a hundred ravens die on his back yard.

He looked out at the back yard. He could just feel the ghosts starting play their love score. He gulped. Love always ended in someone's fall and a lover's cut tended to leave the victim bleeding forever. He just hoped that it wasn't anything he knew or loved.

With shaking hands, he reached into his hand pocket and pulled out his mobile. He punched a familiar number into it. "Hello, Dad, it's raining ravens here."

"What?" Brad exclaimed into the mobile.

Marcus stared out at the dead ravens. "Yeah, it's literally raining ravens here."

"I'll be there in a few minutes."

**So, a number of things happened in this chapter. As always, thanks for reading. **


	3. Chapter 2: Wings of Madness

Chapter Two: Wings of Madness

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. The underlined portions are taken directly from the novel; I do not own those parts. They belong to J.K. Rowling.

Author's Note: This fanfiction is going to be different from my other stories. This picks up where "The Heart of Everything" and "The Heart of Everything: Shallow Bay" left off. The time in the books also changes. So, pay attention the time, so you don't get confused. Some of the chapters are other Marcus Flint/Katie Bell stories, just with more changes and deleted scenes added.

Time: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows

Genre: Romance, Drama, and Friendship

Rating: PG-13

_Italics: Katie's vision _

Katie pulled open the front door of her family's modest home. She could not get the big smile off her face. She was getting married to the guy of her dreams. She was almost skipping as she stepped into the kitchen.

Her father, Jim, looked up from the morning paper as she slid into her normal seat at the breakfast table. "And where were you off to this morning?"

Katie pulled herself a cup of orange juice. "I have something to tell you!" She had planned to play it cool, but she couldn't contain herself. Zoey, Sierra, Jenna, and Jim all gave her strange looks. Katie didn't do anything. She was in too good of a mood to have anything ruin it.

Jenna placed a mountain of pancakes on her plate. "Well, let's have it then."

Katie held up her head so that everyone could see the ring. "Marcus asked me to marry him and I said yes!"  
Jim turned the page of his newspaper. "I'm glad to see that the boy finally got up the courage to ask."

Katie frowned. "What do you mean?"  
"It's the middle of July. You've been of age for well over a year."

"And?"

"I thought he would've asked you a lot sooner."

Katie looked at her sisters for help.

"What?" Zoey asked.

"Are you going to help me?"

Zoey smiled at Katie. "Nope, this is your battle."  
Sierra stuffed a piece of toast in her mouth.

"That's real mature," Katie pointed out.

Sierra just shrugged.

Jenna put her arm around Katie. "Well, I for one happen to think that this is very exciting news. You two need to pick a date so we can get everything in order." She smiled at Katie. "I probably should speak to Jasmine and see if she has any ideas."  
"Great! You can break the news to her," Katie said.

A confused look appeared on Jenna's face. "Why?"

"Because we all know Marcus hasn't told them yet." Katie took a bit of pancakes.

Everyone in the room laughed.

"That's not joke," Jim spoke up. "There really is a very good possibility that he hasn't told them."

"Let's hope not," Jenna said worried.

Katie nodded as she dug into her breakfast. Would Marcus really put their wedding as second? He did seem kind of distant recently and she hoped that would not affect their marriage.

After finishing breakfast, Katie made her way up to her room. She felt a sense of longing go over her. She did not have a lot of time left in this house she had called home for eighteen and a half years. What would it be like when she left for good? She assumed that she would move into Marcus's, but she wasn't sure about that.

Sighing, she laid down on her bed and stared at the ring on her finger. What would it really be like to be married?

She closed her eyes. Life would be good, wouldn't it?

Her world began to spin. Katie tried to open her eyes, but something was controlling her, making her focus on what was happening in front of her. She thrashed around, but could not get herself out of the world in front of her.

_Bellatrix kicked Marcus again. She drew her knife up again. _

_ Marcus looked at her. His side was killing him. "Don't," he whispered. _

_ "Are you begging for mercy?" _

_ Marcus didn't answer. _

_ "Well, I don't give anyone mercy." _

_ Marcus braced himself. _

_ "Time to die." She situated the knife inside his stomach. _

_ This time, he let out a cry in angst and let darkness come over him like a runaway train. _

"_Leave him," Bellatrix said as she turned to leave. "He'll be dead within a few hours." _

Katie woke up on the fall, her entire body shaking. Marcus was okay. She had just seen him less than an hour ago. He was not lying somewhere on the ground dying. She took several calming breathes. Everything was going to be fine.

She climbed slowly back onto her bed. She had had one of these dreams earlier, but it had been years ago and nothing had happened. She had been asleep when she had the last one, but this time it had come out of nowhere.

She pulled out her mobile. Could she save Marcus from a dreadful fate? She went down to his number. She hovered over it for several minutes. Was she really going to call him and tell him that she had a something about him dying? Could she really do that?  
She supposed that she could always text him. At least that way she wouldn't have to really talk to him. Texting would just have to work. She quickly typed, "Um, quick question. You're not dying and Bellatrix Lestrange didn't put a knife into you?"

She laid her mobile down. Now all she had to do was wait.

She still felt dizzy. She wondered what had caused her to go into such a state. Was these visions going to be a regular thing or was she just feeling a little woozy from all the excitement this morning?

Katie closed her eyes. She probably just needed to sleep more, but she was afraid too. What if she had more dreams like that about Marcus? What if? There seemed to be a lot of questions with no answers.

Katie chanced a glance at her mobile. So far, he hadn't answered. It could be hours before he thought to check his mobile.

Katie pulled out her calendar. She could at least be thinking about possible dates for the wedding. She flipped through the different months. How soon did they want to have it? Did they want to wait a year or have it now?

She had to think about bride's mates as well. Did she want a lot or just a couple? Who would they be? Who would be her maid of honour?  
She sighed and slammed her calendar shut. There was just too many questions to really do anything right now. Plus, she wanted Marcus to be a part of this. It was his wedding too. She did not want to be one of those control freaks brides who never let anyone else do anything.

Katie walked out of her room. Jenna had been through this before; she probably had some ideas.

Katie stopped at the top of the steps and looked down. The steps seemed to stretch for kilometres. She stepped back against the wall. She needed to get her act together. She could not let one little spell control her life.

She marched back toward the stairs and eyed them. Right before her eyes, the stairs returned to their normal state. She walked down them with her head held high. Whatever was going on with her was not going to stop her.

Katie stepped into the living room. She could hear the radio reading off the list of the missing. The monotone voice filled the room. Jenna was sitting fully focused in front of the radio. Katie found that she was better off not listening to it; she hated the long lists and not knowing if someone you loved name would be read.

"Jenna," Katie said as she stepped into the room.

Jenna's head darted up and she quickly turned the radio off. "Sorry, I didn't hear you come in."

Katie sat across in the chair across from her stepmother. "Did you hear anything?"  
Jenna shook her head. "There was a long list, but I didn't know any of them."

Katie nodded. "It's getting worse."

"I know, but it's not nearly as bad as last time."

Katie didn't respond. She didn't remember what it had been like last time. She couldn't think of anything worse than this. Hundreds were dying each day and thousands were leaving the country. Life was really flying on the wings of madness. How could anything be worse?

Jenna smiled over at Katie. "Enough about that. We have some great times coming our way."

Katie nodded. "Indeed we do. I came to ask you what all needs to be done."

"I always find it best to make a list. Now, you need to get on Marcus about his guest list like tomorrow. You know how men like to wait until the last minute to do things."

Katie nodded. "Tell me about it."

With shaking hands, Jenna pulled out a piece of paper and pen. "I always find it helpful to write these things down."

Katie nodded slowly. She could not take her eyes of her stepmother's shaking hands. What was going on with her? "Jenna-" Katie started in.

"Now, you need to be thinking of what colours you want to use," Jenna went on without acknowledging Katie.

Katie gently grabbed Jenna's hands. "What's going on?"

Jenna just sighed and looked away. "You know how our life is."

Katie frowned as she thought about her family's past. She was from a middle-class half-blood family. Both of her parents attended Hogwarts. Her mum was a pureblood witch and her dad a Muggle. Her mum's family didn't approve of the relationship. They had two children: Katie's older brother, Anthony and Katie. When she was five, her parents got a divorce. Shortly after the divorce, her mum remarried. She had one son, Seth. Three years after it, her dad remarried. He had two daughters: Sierra and Zoey. Katie lived with her stepmom, Jenna, and her dad. She didn't get along with her stepdad, Mike.

"You can't think that," she muttered.

Jenna stared ahead. "Last time, they rounded up Muggle-borns by the hundreds and killed them."

"But, you don't know that it's going to happen to us," Katie said gently. Her heart was racing. She couldn't allow herself to think that something awful would happen to them.

Jenna stood up. "But we don't know that it's not." She walked across the room and looked out the window. "It's getting more dangerous with each passing day."

Katie went over to the window to join Jenna. "I know, but can't let fear control us."

Jenna stared out at the sunny day. "I know."

Katie wondered how that could have gone from talking about a wedding to this. In other times, they would just be focusing on the wedding and not worrying about dying. These were not other times. Each day was a blessing.

Jenna shook her head. "I don't want to say anything about it to the girls. They will just panic."

Katie nodded. "They don't need to know about this yet, but the time will come."

"I know. I don't know if we are going to send them back to Hogwarts." Jenna paused. "With Dumbledore gone, your dad and I don't know if it's worth it. Plus, we have to think about what happened to you last year."

Katie didn't respond. What was she supposed to say to that?

Jenna sighed and turned away from the window.

"I think it's safe to say that the odds are not in our favour," Katie muttered.

Jenna let a small laugh escape her lips. "I guess you are right. Enough about this, we have a wedding to plan."  
"Yes, we do."

"Have you talked to Marcus since this morning?" Jenna asked.

"I tried to text him, but he hasn't answered," Katie said.

Jenna shook her head. "There's another typical man move. They are never around when you need them the most."

Katie laughed, but she just hoped that was a joke.


	4. Chapter 3: Here's My Hell

Chapter Three: Here's My Hell

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. The underlined portions are taken directly from the novel; I do not own those parts. They belong to J.K. Rowling.

Author's Note: This fanfiction is going to be different from my other stories. This picks up where "The Heart of Everything" and "The Heart of Everything: Shallow Bay" left off. The time in the books also changes. So, pay attention the time, so you don't get confused. Some of the chapters are other Marcus Flint/Katie Bell stories, just with more changes and deleted scenes added.

Time: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows

Genre: Romance, Drama, and Friendship

Rating: PG-13

Marcus looked up as his father, Tonks, and Remus stepped into his living room.

Brad looked out the window at the dead ravens and turned to Marcus. "I see what you're saying now."  
Tonks gave Marcus a small smile. "I thought you were drunk," she said in a playful voice.

"Very funny," Marcus muttered.

Tonks put her arm around him. "Very funny." She took her hand off when she felt the blood on his shoulder. "This better not have a disease."

"I hope not," Marcus said.

Brad and Remus pushed open the door and stepped out onto the deck. Tonks and Marcus followed. Brad and Remus were muttering about something that Marcus could not make out.

"They just fell from the sky?" Remus asked as he turned to face Marcus.

Marcus nodded. "I was just coming back from the barn and the next thing I knew it was raining ravens."  
"Huh." Remus frowned at the dead raven at his feet. "Do you normally see a lot of ravens?"  
Marcus shook his head. "This is the first time I've ever really seen them. They just came out of the nowhere and died."  
"Huh," Brad said. "I've never seen anything like it."

"Me either," Tonks added.

"What would have caused a bunch of ravens to fly like that?" Remus asked.

"Maybe there were afraid of something," Marcus mused. He felt like an idiot for saying that.

Remus raised an eyebrow. "That could very well be true. Everything has been funny lately. I wouldn't be surprised if even the birds were feeling it."

Brad and Tonks nodded.

"I also would like to believe that Marcus is a bird killer and has some strange phobia of them and just wishes that they would all die," Tonks added.

"I believe you are the one with the phobia of birds," Marcus stated.

Tonks just gave him a look. "That was supposed to be between you and me."  
"This is not a time to keep secrets," Marcus pointed out.

"Some things, like that, do not need to be made known to the public."

Remus studied Tonks. "I didn't know you were afraid of birds."

Tonks gestured to the dead ravens. "Can we please keep on task people?"

Remus just shrugged.

"Are there any dead ravens on the other side of the lake?" Brad asked Marcus.

"I haven't looked," Marcus admitted.  
Tonks put her hand on Marcus's shoulder. "We'll go look." Without waiting for an answer, she began to pull him down over the hill.

Marcus frowned as he went around a dead raven. Why was Tonks being all touchy with him? They normally got along really well, but were never this touchy. He had a feeling that a touchy Tonks was a bad thing.

As they crossed the dam, Tonks kept looking over her shoulder. "Okay, I think they're gone."

"Huh?"

"Your dad and Remus. They're still up on the deck."

"Isn't that where they're supposed to be?"  
Tonks rolled her eyes. "Men are so clueless."

Marcus frowned. He had a feeling that he was not going to like where this was going.

"You know about Remus and I and the fact that we have only just gotten together. It's taken way too long for that in my book. Anyway, I want to get married this summer, but he wants to wait until after this war is over. I keep thinking the longer we wait, the less of a chance there is of us getting married, you know?" Tonks said very quickly.

Marcus nodded slowly. Wasn't this the kind of thing that she should be talking about with female friends? The last time Marcus checked he wasn't a female.

"I was just wondering if you could give me an idea as to how the male brain functions." Tonks smiled at him.

"Are you going to help me with the female brain?" Marcus asked as he stepped off the dam.

Tonks waved her hand at him. "Don't be silly! A woman's brain is the easiest thing in the world to read."

Marcus snorted.

"That kind of attitude will get you in trouble with the ladies, young man," Tonks said, shaking her finger at him.

Marcus didn't answer.

"See you are learning. There is some hope for the male species."

Marcus wasn't sure if he liked this talk.

Tonks put her hands on her hips and looked around. "I don't see any ravens."  
"They flew across from here." Marcus looked around.

Tonks frowned. "So, whatever scared them was over here." She pulled her wand out. "I wonder if it's gone."  
Marcus reached into his back pocket and took out his own wand. "I don't know and I suppose you want to find out."  
Tonks nodded. "See, a woman's mind isn't that difficult to read."  
They stepped onto the gravel road and began to walk up the wooded hill. They both had their guard up and pointed their wands at every little movement. Marcus had to admit that this was a very strange feeling. Who knew what they was looking for? Who knew what kind of power that thing had?  
Tonks turned down a hiking path. "Where does this go?"

"It loops around to the main highway," Marcus stated. "They all go back to the rental shops."

"Muggles?" Tonks asked.

Marcus nodded. "Yeah, it's a tourist area for them."

Tonks nodded. "So, there's not really a crowd of live ins?"  
"There's some, but they are mostly wizards."  
"So, in other words, strangers aren't that uncommon?" Tonks asked as they turned right.

"You would be correct."

Tonks stared at her feet. "You did know that we were going to place Harry's aunt and uncle here, didn't you?"  
Marcus nodded. He had heard something about it, but didn't really know the details.

"I don't think they will now."  
"It's probably for the best."  
Tonks put her hands on her hips. "We really can't risk it now." She shook her head and swore. "Mad Eye is not going to be happy about this."  
"Why do you think I didn't call him?"

"Because he doesn't have a phone."

Marcus heard voices and froze. He put his hand out in front of Tonks. "Someone's coming."

Tonks listened. She changed her hair to an bleached blond and shortened her nose length. She put her hand into Marcus's and pulled him closer. Their shoulders were now touching. "I think this is the perfect spot for us. No press and no other girls. Plus, you're stupid girlfriend wouldn't dare look for us here." She ran her other hand down Marcus's back.

Marcus stared into her eyes and smirked. He wanted to pull away from her so badly, but he knew he couldn't.

Two men rounded the corner and eyes them.

Marcus buried his face into Tonks neck. This was kind of disturbing to him.

Tonks moaned, but Marcus knew she was trying not to gag.

One of the men gave Marcus a thumbs up. Marcus recognized him from the Death Eaters meeting, but was not sure of his name. He probably hear all about this the next time he went to a meeting.

"That feels good," Tonks whispered loud enough for the men to hear her. "I just want to lock you up and play with you all the time."  
The men rounded the corner. Neither Marcus or Tonks moved for several minutes.

"Never again," Marcus muttered as he pulled away from Tonks.

"So, that was just as bad for you as it was for me?" Tonks asked.

They turned back toward Marcus's house.

"Yep."

"Good, because you're really not my type."  
"Why? Because I'm younger?" Marcus asked.

Tonks slapped his arm. "Older men are much more mature than you."  
"I'll be twenty-one in a few weeks."

"You're only twenty?" Tonks turned to look at Marcus.

"Don't say it like it's a bad thing," Marcus muttered.

Tonks shook her head. "I just never realized how young you actually was."

Marcus frowned. He wondered what that was supposed to mean.

"I thought you were a little bit older than that," Tonks said as they walked across the dam.

"Afraid not," Marcus said as he fell in step with her.

"Huh," Tonks said.

Marcus wondered what difference age made in this war.

They crossed the rest of the dam in silence, only moving out of a straight path to dodge the dead ravens.  
Marcus could make out three figures on his deck now. He wondered who could be there now.

Tonks looked right and left of them. "At least, it doesn't look like it's only your yard."

"Yeah," Marcus said.

Tonks cracked her knuckles. "I am just going to have to sit down and talk to Remus about this whole romance thing."  
"Uh-huh," Marcus muttered. He could know make out the third figure out. It was his mother. This was not going to be good.

Tonks walked a few metres ahead of Marcus.

"Did you see anything?" Remus asked as they approached.

"Death Eaters," Tonks replied.

"Really?"

Tonks nodded. "Yep."

"Who?" Brad asked.

Marcus shrugged. "I've only seen them a couple of times."

"New?" Remus asked.

Marcus nodded. "Why would they have killed ravens?"  
"Bored," Tonks muttered.

"I think it's a warning," Marcus said. "Natalia mentioned something about the Death Eaters knowing about the move."  
"When was you planning on telling us this?" Brad demanded.

"I just found out last night," Marcus muttered.

Brad just gave Marcus a look, but didn't say anything.

"This just messes everything up," Remus said. "We can't move them here now! We are so far behind now."  
Tonks nodded. "There are other places."  
Remus nodded. "I know."

"They would probably be better off out of the country," Marcus pointed out.

"I know." Remus pinched his temples.

"We would probably be better off married," Tonks added.

Remus slowly lowered his hands from his temples. "What?"  
"I said we would probably be better off married," Tonks huffed. She crossed her arms over her chest and eyed him.

"Um..." Remus trailed off. He looked at Brad, Marcus, and Jasmine.

"This weekend would be nice."

"Um..."  
"What do you have any other plans this weekend?" Tonks demanded. She got closer to Remus.

"Not really," Remus muttered.

"Great! Let's have a wedding!" Tonks exclaimed.

Remus smiled. "Sure, let's get married."  
Jasmine smiled. "That's great." She looked at Marcus. "Do you have something to tell us?"  
"About what?" Marcus asked.

"Did you or did you not propose to Katie this morning?" Jasmine asked.

Marcus wondered how she found about that. "Maybe."

"Are you or are you not getting married?" Jasmine pushed.

"Yes," Marcus muttered.

Brad looked at Marcus. "You are?"

Marcus nodded slowly. He really didn't like having his love life out on display.

"I didn't even know you were thinking about it," Brad said.

"I didn't either," Remus added.

Jasmine smiled at Marcus and pulled him close. "I just found out from Jenna."

Marcus really hated how women were on top of weddings. It made the man's life a living hell.

"Weddings are in the air," Tonks said. "Why is it that war brings the love out?"

"I don't know," Jasmine said. "It just happens."  
Marcus looked down at the dead raven at his feet. This was his demons and he had to face them all. Why couldn't getting married just be something simple? Why did everything have to be so complicated?


	5. Chapter 4: In the Dark

Chapter Four: In the Dark

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. The underlined portions are taken directly from the novel; I do not own those parts. They belong to J.K. Rowling.

Author's Note: This fanfiction is going to be different from my other stories. This picks up where "The Heart of Everything" and "The Heart of Everything: Shallow Bay" left off. The time in the books also changes. So, pay attention the time, so you don't get confused. Some of the chapters are other Marcus Flint/Katie Bell stories, just with more changes and deleted scenes added.

Time: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows

Genre: Romance, Drama, and Friendship

Rating: PG-13

_Italics: Katie's Vision_

_ The male puts his arm around me and I shake it off. Something is just not right about him. His body is hot and not fever hot either. It feels as if he glows against my skin. His aura feels funny. I am not one to buy into the whole aura colour thing, but this guy made me question my theory. If only I could see who he really is. _

_ The male does not reach out to touch me again. I can hear movement again. If I listen closer, I can hear the blood running down between his shoulder blades. I can hear each drop as it hits the sand with a gentle splash. The running of blood reminds me of crying. _

_ Crying is something that I have not been able to do for years. Father also said that crying made a person weak. I am not a weak person. _

_ I'm not sure how exactly I can hear the blood running and hitting the ground. I know that the loss of one sense heightens the others, but I know that it is not to this extent. I narrowed my unseeing eyes. There's something wrong with me. I just know it! _

_ I reach out and touch the male's back. I'm not sure why I am doing this. It's like I'm drawn to him. Even though I can't see it, I know there is something wrong with his aura. The never ending flow of blood isn't normal. I really don't know much about the medical field, but a little voice is telling me that he should have bled to death by now. _

Katie sat up grasping. She ran her hand through her blond hair and looked around her dark bedroom. She hadn't gotten hardly any sleep these past few nights. The dreams kept coming and grew darker with each passing night.

She reached over to her nightstand and flipped on the light. She blinked a few times as it slowly came on. She was alone in her room, but she could have sworn that she had felt some kind of presence here.

"Get a grip," she muttered to herself.

Katie laid back against her pillows gasping. She wished that it would all stop and she could just go back to a normal life. She stared up at the ceiling. Why did this just keep happening. At least, this time it hadn't been about Marcus.

Or at least, she hoped it wasn't.

She reached underneath her bed and pulled out the book she had been reading earlier. There was no hope of her getting anymore sleep tonight. She opened it and began to read. She had just turned the page when she heard a faint pop at the end of her bed.

Katie reached for her wand and pointed it to the foot of her bed.

"You really should have protective enchantments up. You never know what kind of crazy people could come wondering into your house," a voice said.

Frowning, Katie lowered her wand. "What are you doing here? It's the middle of the night."

Marcus sat down on the edge of her bed. He was figuring his wand. "You're not asleep, so what difference does it make?"

Katie slammed her book shut and climbed down to him. "You're not asleep either."

Marcus just shrugged. "Why are you up?"

Katie frowned. Why was he the only one how got to have secrets in this relationship? "I couldn't sleep."

"Me either."  
Katie took Marcus's hand into hers. "Just so you know, I don't want to be your wife who stands aside and lets you do all of the fighting."  
Marcus smiled at her. "I kind of figured that."  
"Good."  
Marcus made little red sparks come out of the end of his wand. "I came to ask you something."

"Go on," Katie said.

"Remus and Tonks are getting married this weekend. It's nothing too big or fancy. I was just wondering if you would like to go."

Katie nodded. "That sound good. What brought this wedding on?"  
"Tonks pretty much told Remus they was getting married and he couldn't hardly back out of it."

Katie laughed. "That sound like her."  
Marcus let a small laugh escape his lips. "Oh and thanks for that."

"Thanks for what?" Katie asked.

"Calling my mum and telling her that I proposed."  
"You didn't tell her?"  
Marcus shook his head. "Nope."  
"Marcus!"  
Marcus just shrugged. "That's all I wanted to tell you."

Katie eyed him. This was not the only reason he came to her house in the middle of the night. He wanted something else. "Spill."

"Spill what?" Marcus asked.

"There's something else you want."  
Marcus sighed. "They're moving Potter in a few weeks and they need safe houses. My parents have offered up their house, but they don't know if they will have to help with the move. Haley could be the only one there-"

"And you want to me to help her," Katie finished.

Marcus nodded. "Yeah."

Katie was honoured, but she didn't understand something. "Why can't you do it?"

Marcus stared at his feet. "Because I'll probably have to be with the Death Eaters."

Katie nodded slowly. She had had a hunch about him being a spy. She hadn't wanted to believe it until she heard it from him. "Just be careful."

Marcus looked at her and kissed her. "You do the same."

Katie held on to him. She wanted him to be safe. "Just promise me something," she whispered.

"Anything," Marcus whispered back.

"When this thing is over, we will both come home alive."

"Will do."

"Good," Katie muttered. "Now, go home before my dad finds you here."  
On Saturday, Katie found herself sitting in the second row of Remus and Tonk's wedding. She stared at the altar. It was very simple with daisies winding in and out of the wood work. The sun beat down on her. It really was a perfect day for a wedding.

Marcus slid in next to her. Katie eyed his dress pants and dress shirt. It was a nice change to see him out of Quidditch robes or jeans.

"They should be starting anytime," Marcus said.

"You look nice," Katie pointed out.

Marcus looked down at himself. "Yeah, don't get used to it." He paused and looked at her outfit. "Should I get used to yours?"

Katie looked down at the blue dress she was wearing. "Probably not."  
Marcus slid his hand into hers. "Kind of figured that much."  
"Aw, you two look so cute together!" a voice exclaimed.

"Haley, don't even start," Marcus snapped at his sister as she sat down on the other side of him.

Haley just shrugged.  
Katie gave Haley a weak smile. She had found out a few weeks ago that Haley's boyfriend had cheated on her. She could not help but to feel bad for Haley.

"Hello," Hermione said as she and Ron sat down on the other side of Katie.

Haley looked around. "Where's your other partner in crime?"  
"He's not here yet," Ginny answered as she sat down next to Katie.

"Oh, that's right."  
Hermione stared sadly ahead.  
"Remus looks so awkward in his dress robes," Fred laughed as he and George sat down behind the group.

"Be nice," Katie said.

"I can't help it if it's the truth," Fred pointed out.

"It's just like that one time Ron danced with McGonagall," George said with a smirk.

Marcus turned back to the twins. "When did that happen?"  
"Sixth year," the twins said together.

"You should have been there," Fred said. "It was the best thing ever!"  
Ron's ears turned bright red.

Marcus looked at Ron. "I could see it."  
Katie tried not laugh. "It was pretty funny."

"Okay, can you guys shut up?" Ron snapped. He pointed in front of them. "I think the wedding is about to start."  
Haley was looking behind them. "She's here if you want to dance later on."

Ron just gave Haley a look.

"Shut up," Hermione said. "You guys are just being rude."  
"Yeah, boys," Haley said with a smirk.

Katie watched as Remus walked up to the altar and stood there with a little man. She knew that Remus and Tonks had decided not to have a bridal party. At first, Katie had been unsure about that. Now, she really liked how simple this wedding was.

Katie stood as the music began to play.

Tonks and her father were slowly making their way down the aisle. Tonks was wearing a plain, but faltering white grown. Her hair wasn't its normal pink, but a deep brown that brought out her features. Her face was glowing as she looked around at the guests with a small nod.

Tonks and her father reached the alter.

The little wizard, who Katie now recognised as the one who did Dumbledore's funeral, smiled down at Tonks and her father. "Who gives this woman to this man?"

"Her mother and I," Tonks dad replied.

Remus took Tonks hand and they stood facing each other with big smiles on their faces.

"We are gathered here today, on this happy and joyous occasion, to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony," the little man said. "Marriage is a solemn institution to be held in honour by all, it is the cornerstone of the family and of the community. It requires of those who undertake it a complete and unreserved giving of one's self. It is not to be entered into lightly, as marriage is a sincere and mutual commitment to love one another. This commitment symbolizes the intimate sharing of two lives and still enhances the individuality of each of you."

Tonks and Remus's smiles got bigger with each passing word. Katie hoped that she and Marcus would be as happy as Tonks and Remus were at this moment.

"Groom, do you take this woman to be your wedded wife? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honour and keep her in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to her as long as you both shall live?" the little man asked turning to Remus.

Remus smiled at Tonks. "I do," he answered loud and proud.

"Bride, do you take this man to be your wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to him as long as you both shall live?" The little wizard smiled at Tonks.

"Oh, yes! I do!" Tonks exclaimed.

"You may kiss the bride," the wizard said as he stepped back from the couple.

Remus and Tonks looked at each other as their lips met. Katie could tell they were uncomfortable with kissing in front of everything, but she found it rather cute. They were kind of the odd couple, but they really did belong together.

Remus and Tonks broke away.

"I present to you Mr and Mrs Remus Lupin!" the little wizard exclaimed.

Everyone rose to their feet and clapped as Remus and Tonks laughed happily.

Tonks cleared her throat very loudly. "You all can go to the house for a meal. I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm starving!"  
Laughing, Remus and Tonks lead the guests back to Tonks parents' house.

Katie held on to Marcus's arm. "You see what we having to look forward to?"  
Marcus nodded. "Can you keep me in the dark about all the details?"

Katie hit him playfully. "Not a chance!"

**The wedding vows were taken from Yahoo! Answers. I really wanted to include Remus and Tonk's wedding in my story-no matter how badly it was written. Thanks for reading! **


	6. Chapter 5: Shot In the Dark

Chapter Five: Shot in the Dark

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. The underlined portions are taken directly from the novel; I do not own those parts. They belong to J.K. Rowling.

Author's Note: This fanfiction is going to be different from my other stories. This picks up where "The Heart of Everything" and "The Heart of Everything: Shallow Bay" left off. The time in the books also changes. So, pay attention the time, so you don't get confused. Some of the chapters are other Marcus Flint/Katie Bell stories, just with more changes and deleted scenes added.

Time: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows

Genre: Romance, Drama, and Friendship

Rating: PG-13

A rope landed on the highest tower at Hogwarts School. Below someone tugged on it. Next to the rope, two more landed. The ropes were tugged on too. If someone was in the tower, all he or she would have to do is look below and they would see the owners.

"You ready for this?" one of the three figures below asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," one replied.

They looked at the third. He shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

"Dude, you're actually the one who's in charge here."

The third looked at the other two. "Is that so?"

"You're the oldest and you've been in the Order the longest and you got us in here…" the first said.

"Actually that was Kingsley," the second one cut in.

"True," the first said. "But, they did put him in charge."

"Right."

The third began to climb his rope. He looked down at the other two. "Are you coming or not?"

"Right behind you."

"You could just go get the papers yourself and save us the trouble," the second one said.

The third continued climbing. "I don't think so."

"It would just had been as simple to get Dumbledore to get the papers," the first said.

The second began to climb. "No, that would have made things to simple."

Once inside the three men bolted down the dungeons. In the last dungeon there was a record room containing a list and background information on every student who ever attended Hogwarts. This was what they were after. It was only one student, but it was this student who held the key to it all. This student could save them or kill them.

The first figure walked over to one the many cabinets. He rummaged around for a moment and pulled out a fat folder. "Marcus, I found it."

Marcus strolled over to the first one. "Are you sure, George?"

"Yeah," the first said. "And I'm Fred by the way."

"Whatever." Marcus took the folder and stashed it in his robes.

The second, who was keeping watch, entered the room. "We're got company."

"Let's roll," Fred said.

Marcus nodded. "I'm in the mood for a good fight."

Fred and George exchanged looks. "Let's do this."

Marcus eyed the figures in front of him. He did not know if they were Death Eaters or not. He was hoping for the or not. He looked over at the twins. They were eyeing them too. He didn't know much about their fighting skills, but he hoped that they had some. Some was better than nothing. He hoped. They better not get him killed or he would come back just to haunt them.

They had their wands pulled out, so that was a good sign. At least their wands were pointed at the figures and not at him. Score two for the Weasley twins. Bad guys zip.

The twins exchanged looks. They knew that Marcus had his doubts and they knew that they had to prove something to him.

Marcus nodded and the threesome charged. As soon as they reached the figures, they disappeared.

"What the…" Marcus said confused.

"Dude, I don't know," Fred said equally mystified.

"You can't Apparate in Hogwarts," George said. "Or, at least, before you couldn't. Have things changed now?"

The other two shrugged.

"At least we have the papers," Marcus muttered.

Two weeks after the break in , Marcus stood across from Adrian Pucey. Both of them had their brooms gripped tightly in their hands.

"This is just like old times!" Adrian exclaimed.

While figuring his mobile, Marcus nodded. The Order was moving Harry Potter tonight and he hadn't heard anything from any of them. This was very surprising since Tonks and his dad were pretty glued to their mobiles. It was making him rather nervous.

Adrian frowned and looked over at Marcus. "Hey, are you okay?"

Marcus really hated his long time friendship with Adrian right now. They always knew when something was wrong with the other. "Yeah, I didn't sleep very good last night."

Adrian nodded slowly. "I see."

Draco Malfoy came over and joined them. "I'm supposed to be with you," he said to Marcus. "Rather, Mum told me to stay with you."

Marcus nodded. The Malfoys seemed to think that since Marcus was the son of Aurors that he was better at defensive spells and dodging hexes. If only they knew the truth. Marcus was decent at those things, but he wasn't above the average person. He was better at healing.

Adrian just snorted, but didn't say anything.

"They're ready," Draco said.

"Let's go them," Marcus said.

The three of them mounted their brooms and kicked off. As they rose higher, the other Death Eaters joined them.

The night was cool and dark; the moon only offered just a little light. Marcus was rather happy about tonight's conditions. The Muggles below would not see what was happening above them and the Death Eaters wouldn't see the Order members right away. However, the Order members wouldn't see the Death Eaters either. The Order knew the Death Eaters were coming; they just didn't know where they would be.

Marcus, Draco, and Adrian hovered over a section of highway. Marcus wasn't really sure where they were and that bothered him. Snape stopped beside them.

Snape gave Marcus a look. Marcus wasn't sure if Snape knew about him. Only a few members of the Order knew.

Marcus held Snape's glare. "Can I help you?" He would have never dared talked to Snape like that when he was at Hogwarts, but, since Snape had killed Dumbledore, the loss of respect and possibly a little of the fear was gone.

"They're coming this way," Snape stated. "Don't let them get past you! Keep south if all else fails!" He flew away.

Marcus nodded. "Whatever you say," he muttered as he took his wand out.

Draco and Adrian already had theirs out.

Marcus started into the dark night. He really hoped that no one came this way. He would be perfectly happy to sit here and hover. Yet, he knew that he needed this battle in order to completely gain the Death Eaters' trust. They still had their doubts about Marcus because of who his family was.

"THERE!" Adrian yelled pointing to their right.

So much for going unnoticed. Marcus cursed under his breath and turned to see where Adrian was pointing. Sure, enough two figures on broomstick were quickly approaching the three young wizards.

Adrian and Draco flew forward. Marcus cursed again. He had no choice, but to follow them.

Marcus stared hard ahead. He could not make out who it was and wondered why there was just two people moving Potter. He had thought that Potter would have the best protection the Order had to offer. A broomstick was usually safe, but not so much for moving someone to a safe house. Muggle transportation would have probably been the best choice for that one.

"Get ready," Marcus said to Adrian.

Adrian nodded. "Just think what it would be like for us if we were the ones to bring Harry Potter to the Dark Lord."

Marcus preferred not to think about that one.

Draco shot Adrian a look. "Just make sure he's alive or we will all pay."  
Marcus wanted to say something back, but was cut off by a red jinx that flew in front of his face. He raised his wand and pointed it at the broomsticks. "_Stupefy!"_

The spell went behind the broomsticks. At least, the broomstick riders were close enough to be indentified now. Marcus could see that it was Tonks and Potter. That didn't make sense. Why would the Order send Potter with Tonks?  
Tonks raised her wand. "_Expelliarmus!_"

Adrian managed to duck at the last second and the spell went harmlessly over his head. "_REDUCTO_!"

The spell only missed Potter by a few centimetres. Potter pointed his wand at the three Death Eaters and sent a wave of fire toward them.

Marcus flew higher and sent water down on the fire.

Tonks and Marcus were now circling each other. Neither one of them was sending any spells toward the other. They were just taunting each other as well as seeing who was going to make the next move. Marcus was rather nervous about duelling Tonks; he was pretty sure that she could hex him into his grave.

Marcus knew that he had to make her attack first. "Why did they pick you out of the al the others?" he taunted. "You have got to be the worse idea of protection ever invented."

Tonks gave him a look and sent a beam of lightening toward him.

Marcus dove down, but he was not quick enough. A few of the sparks landed on his arm, burning the skin beneath his robe. He cursed and sent a nasty hex toward Tonks.

Draco and Adrian were shooting a variety of curses and hexes toward Potter. Marcus watched as several of them got very close to Potter, but none of them managed to actually hit him.

Tonks was back to firing jinxes at Marcus.

Marcus raised his wand and sent a disarming toward her. He knew that she couldn't go easy on him, but still. She was just being completely evil.

Tonks and Potter dived toward the ground. Marcus, Draco, and Adrian followed them. Marcus had no idea what they were doing.

Wet clouds met them and soaked everyone to the skin. The mist made it very difficult to see. Marcus took his hand off his broomstick to wipe the water out of his eyes. Why did water have to be so wet?

When the three Death Eater came out of the clouds, they looked around, but saw nothing but darkness.

"Where did they go?" Draco asked as he looked around.

"I don't know," Adrian snapped as he looked around. "They couldn't have just disappeared."

"There's a thing called magic and, yes, it is possible for people to just disappear," Marcus pointed out.

The other two just gave him a look.

Marcus looked out as far as he could see. He was kind of relieved that they got away, but, at the same time, he kind of was concerned. The Order had kind of left him in the dark with this move thing and everything he did was really a shot in the dark.

"Now what?" Draco asked, turning to Marcus.

Marcus took his eyes off the horizon. "We keep looking."

Adrian nodded. "But where?"

Marcus flew forward. "We backtrack. They could have doubled back." He really doubted that Tonks and Potter did, but it was worth the effort. Plus, he really didn't want to go through anymore clouds to tonight.

The all turned their brooms and headed back the way they just came from. None of them said a word as they looked around them. Marcus knew that if they were going to find Tonks and Potter that it would not be an easy task. He really believed that the two of them were long gone.

Draco, Marcus, and Adrian rose higher into the July night. The higher they went the more of the Muggle world they saw. Below them, innocent Muggles were on their way home after a long day's work. They had no idea what was happening above them. Marcus wished he could gone them, but those days of innocence were long gone.

Marcus stared hard into the darkness. There was nothing. There was neither Order member or Death Eater in sight.

Maybe the Order was truly gone.

Maybe they were truly alone.

Marcus sighed. "It's no use. They're gone."  
"Now what?" Adrian asked.

"We go south, like we were told, and see what's there," Marcus said.

Marcus flew in the centre of Draco and Adrian. They went south for about ten kilometres in silence. There was nothing to see and there probably would not be anything to see.

"Now what?" Draco asked as they landed beside a small pond.

"Are we supposed to go back to your place?" Adrian asked Draco.

"Nobody really said anything."

Marcus threw his broom over his shoulder. "We probably should."

**Lots of things happen in this chapter. I have a lot to cover in this third part and I want to keep it between forty-five to fifty chapters. The break in was rather unplanned, but it will be important in later chapters. Thanks for reading! **


	7. Chapter 6: Lost Innocence

Chapter Six: Lost Innocence

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. The underlined portions are taken directly from the novel; I do not own those parts. They belong to J.K. Rowling.

Author's Note: This fanfiction is going to be different from my other stories. This picks up where "The Heart of Everything" and "The Heart of Everything: Shallow Bay" left off. The time in the books also changes. So, pay attention the time, so you don't get confused. Some of the chapters are other Marcus Flint/Katie Bell stories, just with more changes and deleted scenes added.

Time: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows

Genre: Romance, Drama, and Friendship

Rating: PG-13

This chapter jumps back a couple of days and then comes back to The Battle of the Seven Potters.

**Two Days Earlier**

Marcus sat down across from Katie. "Mum and Dad think they will be sent to the front lines."

"Do you think they'll get sent to the front lines?" Katie asked him.

"Don't know," Marcus replied.

"What about you?"

"Kind of already am."

Katie looked fearfully at him. One year ago, Marcus joined the Order of the Phoenix. They needed someone who could get inside the Dark Lord's inner circle and Marcus had volunteered. He never openly voiced what side he was one. Therefore, this made him the prefect man for the job. If he was caught, the punishment would be death and he knew this.

"Be careful."

Marcus took Katie's hand in his. It was cold. He rubbed it in between his to help warm it up. She did not pull away from him.

So many were going to die in this storm...

So many good, strong people were going to die...

And some would leave others asking why...

Marcus touched her. "I will, okay?"

Katie looked at him. She did not want to ask him the questions that were burning on her lips. What if something bad happened? What if you get caught? What if you get killed? She had a lot of what ifs. She kept her mouth shut. "Promise?"

He kissed her forehead. "Promise."

Katie let him kiss her, but it still did not settle her mind. She did not want to think about the ending. She was tense and could not relax.

Marcus scented it too and stopped kissing her. "What's wrong?"

Katie touches his hair. "Must you do this?"

Marcus bit his lip. "I have too."

Katie understood. She knew that if he did not lives would be lost. If he did not, they could be on the losing side. She knew that so much relied on him. If he failed, then all would fail.

But, he would not fail.

This war was designed to test people. It was made to show the Dark Side how denseless that other side was. The Dark Lord was toying with them. All he was doing was seeing how far the Order would let him bully them. They were not going to up with it.

They were going to fight. This time the Dark Lord was not going to last as long.

Let us try this Dark War again. This time things are going to be different.

**Now**

Katie crossed her arms as she stared up at the night sky. It was rather calm given what was going on somewhere over England.

"You should come in," Jasmine said.

Katie turned to her future mother-in-law. "I suppose you're right."

Jasmine gave Katie a small smile. "You know I'm right."

Katie followed the older witch back into the manor. She rather liked the manor. It wasn't as dark and dreary as most manors were. It had a rather modern look to it.

Brad and Haley were sitting in the main door. Brad had his feet resting on the coffee table, which he removed after getting a look from his wife. Haley made room for Katie on the small sofa.

"It's still calm out," Jasmine said as she sat down in a large, overstuffed chair.

Brad nodded. "They should've have been here by now."  
Jasmine sighed. "I know and it's not like them to skip over a safe house."

"Maybe something is wrong."  
"Let's not think like that."  
Haley looked over at Katie and got to her feet. Brad, Jasmine, and Katie watched as Haley left the room. Haley had been kind of down since hers and Blaise's relationship ended. Katie knew that it had been bad, but she knew that there was more to the story than what Haley was telling them.

Brad pulled out his mobile and looked at it. "Nothing new from Marcus either. It's been over two hours since I've even heard from him."  
"Do you think he's okay?" Jasmine asked. She had a brief look of fear in her eyes. Katie knew that really the only thing Jasmine feared was something awful happening to her family.

"I'll give him another hour," Brad muttered, putting his mobile away. "He could still be in the air."

Jasmine nodded.

Katie stared down at the floor. What if something really did go wrong tonight? Where would their future really be then? Innocence really was lost now. There was probably only going to be a few rare occasions in the coming days where they really could live without fear. They would have to enjoy those few precious times whenever they did manage to get them.

Brad stared up at the clock on the wall. Time seemed to be moving slower with each passing second. Katie wished that time would just hurry up.

The group sat in silence for the next thirty minutes. None of them took their eyes off the clock or let their ears drop. The Order members just had to make it. They just had too.

Jasmine got up and went over the window. She pulled back the curtain and peered out. "Something's coming," she said.

Brad got up and joined his wife. "I see it."

Katie went over and joined them. She could faintly make out two dark figures coming closer to the house.

Brad and Jasmine looked at each other before taking out their wands.

"You stay here with Haley," Jasmine told Katie as she and her husband left the room.

Katie sat down on a chair and stared straight ahead. She knew why Jasmine didn't want Katie outside. It was for protection. Had Marcus been here, Jasmine would have ordered him to stay inside as well.

Katie waited for a few moments. During that time, Haley came back downstairs.

"So, you're going to be my sister-in-law?" Haley asked slowly.

Katie nodded as she stared down at the ring on her finger. "Looks that way."  
Haley nodded. "Good. At least I can stand to be around you."

Katie wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

Haley plopped down on the sofa. "Where's Mum and Dad?"

"Someone was coming and they went outside to see who it was."  
"Oh," was all Haley said.

A few minutes later, Brad and Jasmine came in. They were followed by Hermione and Kingsley Shacklebolt, who nodded at Haley and Katie.

"We were attacked," Kingsley said to Brad and Jasmine. "We hurt two for certain and maybe killed another."

"Did you see anything of Marcus?" Jasmine asked, her voice filled with worry.

Kingsley shook his head. "He wasn't in that bunch. Haven't heard anything from him?"  
Brad shook his head.

"I'm sure he's alright," Kingsley reassured them.

Hermione sunk down between Katie and Haley.

"Are you okay?" Haley asked Hermione.

Hermione gave Haley a smile. "Never better."  
"That's good to hear."  
Jasmine was now holding an old pan. "You guys made it just in time."

Kingsley took the pan from Jasmine. "We'll just be on our way."

Hermione stood up and went over Kingsley. She and Kingsley touched the pan and disappeared.

Jasmine and Brad stood for several more minutes and stared at the empty space where Hermione and Kingsley had just been.

"Well, that's over with without too much trouble," Jasmine said as she sat back down.

Brad pulled out his mobile. "Now, for a more difficult task." He began to punch a few things into the device. "Finding out where our son is."  
"I keep telling you that you should put a tracker on him," Haley said. "You kept threatening to do it to him when he was younger."  
Brad just shrugged. "I've always been kind of afraid to know what he does all time."  
"True," Haley added.

Katie looked at her own mobile. There was nothing from Marcus.

She sighed. She figured he was okay. After all, wasn't no news supposed to be good news?

Brad looked down at his mobile for the fifth time. "Still nothing."  
Jasmine went over to sit next to her husband. "He'll get in toward."  
Brad nodded, but his face was not convincing.

Katie could hear something outside. She stretched her ears and heard it again. "There's something out there."

Brad and Jasmine looked at her.

"Where?" Brad asked.

"It sounds like it's out in the yard."

Brad and Jasmine pulled their wands out and left the room. Katie followed.

The trio walked out into the courtyard. Someone dressed in dark clothes was walking toward them. Katie felt her guard go up.

Brad and Jasmine stared toward the figure.

"Stop or we will curse you!" Brad called.

The figure stopped. "Why?"  
Katie recognized Marcus's voice.

Jasmine walked over to Marcus and pointed her wand at his chest. "What story did I always read to you when you were little? I read it to you also every day."

Marcus looked down at the wand over his heart. "Are you serious?"

"Just answer me."

"Curious George," Marcus muttered. "You got me a stuff George for my fourth birthday."

Katie tried not to laugh. She really couldn't image Marcus as a child or reading a Muggle children's book for that matter.

Jasmine lowered her wand. "Are you okay?"  
Brad and Katie went over to them.

Marcus nodded. "Yeah."  
Brad looked at Marcus and Katie. "I think it would be wise if you two spent the night here in case the Death Eaters are still out there."

"I think they are all in, but Bellatrix seemed like she wanted to go back out."

Brad nodded. "Which is why I think you two should stay here."  
They started back toward the house.

Katie put her arm around Marcus's waist. "Curious George?"

"Shut up," Marcus muttered.

"I never took you as a Curious George fan."

"I was four."

"I know." Katie paused. "Do you still have this stuffed George?"

They had now reached the porch. Haley was standing on it.  
"It's either in the attic or in his old room," Haley informed Katie.

"Thanks a lot," Marcus said to his sister.

Haley smiled. "Anytime, big brother."

Later that night, Katie stared up at the ceiling in one of the many guest bedrooms the Flints had. She had borrowed a pair of shorts and a tank top from Haley. They really didn't fit, but did the job.

She rolled over onto her side. For some reason, she just couldn't sleep. She was tired, but sleep just would not come.

Maybe she feared the nightmares would come back. Maybe she was just afraid that she would not wake up the next day. There was just too many maybes.

Katie wished that she could tell someone was going on, but they would think was either crazy or dangerous. It was just probably in her best interest to keep her month shut about it.

Through the curtains, she could see the gentle hills on the east side of the manor. They just stood there, so calm and proud, unaffected by what was going on around them. Why couldn't the world just be like that? Why did everything have to cause so much damage, so much suffering? Why did they have to live in fear?  
Katie closed her eyes. The world was just complicated and, as result, so many people lost their innocence.


	8. Chapter 7: Paranoid Circus

Chapter Seven: Paranoid Circus

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. The underlined portions are taken directly from the novel; I do not own those parts. They belong to J.K. Rowling.

Author's Note: This fanfiction is going to be different from my other stories. This picks up where "The Heart of Everything" and "The Heart of Everything: Shallow Bay" left off. The time in the books also changes. So, pay attention the time, so you don't get confused. Some of the chapters are other Marcus Flint/Katie Bell stories, just with more changes and deleted scenes added.

Time: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows

Genre: Romance, Drama, and Friendship

Rating: PG-13

Natalia stared down the hall. If it hadn't been for Marcus, she probably wouldn't be here. She had to get this to him. It was something that she had to do. She wasn't even supposed to be in the shop at this hour and she wasn't if he would even show up. It had been weeks since he had come around. She looked at the clock.

Why was she here again?

Why, she was doing this she really didn't know the answer. It was just something you do when you cared about someone.

But he was in love with someone else. No matter what Natalia wasn't going to let him fall.

She flipped through the post that had just arrived. Some bills needed to be paid. They could wait.

She reached into the box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans. She grinned as she enjoyed one that tasted like cotton candy. A few weeks ago, Marcus had gotten one that tasted like rotten eggs. She smiled as she remembered how he had sworn and ran out of the kitchen gagging.

She flipped to another letter. This letter wasn't sealed. In fact, it wasn't even rolled up. It was just a letter. She looked at the messy handwriting. Did she dare read it?

Oh, yes she dared. And read.

_ Friend,_

_ Beware. Your life is in danger._

That was nice. It's wasn't everyday someone threatened their lives.

Natalia looked around. Where the hell had this come from?

Marcus rolled onto his back. He was so tried, but he could not sleep. His brown eyes stared at the wall. This was his room; he should feel at ease here. He had stayed in this room for much of his teen years, but it didn't feel like it was.

He shut his eyes. The images of the past few days kept coming back to him. The battle...the break in at Hogwarts. He knew that he was going to have to talk at the Order meeting on Friday. He really did not want to do that.

Plus, training started up in a few weeks. He was not looking forward to that. He had not being keeping up on his workout schedule and knew the first days of training were going to be hell.

He pulled his blankets up further over his bare chest. Outside, thunder clouds were rolling in and he could hear a rumble of thunder every once in awhile.

Marcus opened his eyes again. Why did sleep have to be so difficult to come? Why couldn't he just enjoy a simple night's sleep?  
It was because his mind was a circus, a paranoid circus for that matter. He blamed it on the war. There was nothing else to explain it all.

Outside the storm was getting stronger. It was only until thunder cracked over him that he was able to finally drift off to sleep.

The next morning, Marcus woke up to voices outside his door. He looked at his watch on the nightstand. It was just a little after seven. He had always known that his parents were morning people, but did they had to do right outside his door?

He pulled his blankets over his head and tried to go back to sleep. He was almost asleep when his door opened.

"Marcus, wake up," Brad called to his son in Italian. "We need to talk to you."

Marcus sat up and watched as his dad approached his bed. "About what?" he asked back in Italian.

Brad handed Marcus a shirt off the floor. "About what you found at Hogwarts."

Marcus pulled his shirt over his head. "What about it?"  
"You and the twins uncovered something important and we need to talk about it."  
Marcus looked at his dad. "I don't know anything about what we found."

"I know, but I'll think you'll find it very interesting." Brad put his hand on Marcus's knee. "You can find all of this out if you get up."

Marcus kicked his blankets away. "Since you woke me up anyway."

Brad looked at Marcus. "Let's do this."

The pair walked down the hall to the library. Brad pushed open the grand door and motioned for Marcus to step in ahead of him. Once they were in, Brad let the door close softly behind him.

Remus, Kingsley, Tonks, and Jasmine were all sitting in chairs around Brad's desk. Marcus briefly wondered why the Weasley's weren't here, but, then, the thought quickly left him.

Kingsley laid out the papers on the test. "This is very interesting indeed. I have never seen magic like this."  
Jasmine nodded. "I don't understand how anyone could manage to do this, let alone seven times."  
Marcus sat down next to Tonks. "Doing what seven times?"

Brad settled himself behind his desk. "You have heard about Horcruxes, haven't you?" he asked Marcus.

Marcus nodded. He had heard about then, but really didn't know that much about them.

Brad handed the papers over to Marcus. "You and the twins provided the proof we need of this."

Marcus looked at the papers. "What do you mean?"

"You-Know-Who divided his soul and is next to impossible to kill," Kingsely said slowly. He got to his feet and looked at everyone in the room. "This doesn't leave the this room. The less people know about this, the better off everyone will be."

Marcus nodded slowly. He also wondered why Kingsley was calling Voldemort You-Know-Who instead of by his proper name.

Everyone else in the room nodded slowly.

"Where does this leave us now?" Marcus asked slowly.

"It leaves us with an even bigger problem than what we woke up with," Remus said.

Tonks sighed. "As if this war wasn't going any better for us."  
Jasmine stated over at Marcus. Marcus caught her eye and she gave him a small smile.

"I think we just need a few days to regroup and get everything figured out," Kingsley said slowly. "Since we don't have Mad Eye anymore, it sure puts us in a bad spot."  
Marcus looked around at everyone. What did Kingsley mean by not having Mad Eye anymore? Did Mad Eye leave the Order? Was Marcus missing something?

"Mad Eye was killed last night," Brad said slowly to Marcus.

Marcus nodded. He really hated being in the dark.  
"George also had an ear hexed off," Remus added.

"I also had a some problems on my end and got wet because of it," Tonks added, giving Marcus a look.

Marcus eyed her. "You were the one who went through the clouds."

"Yeah, because I couldn't have you following me, now could I?" Tonks fired back at him.

Marcus didn't respond. She did have a point.

Kingsley looked at Marcus. "Is Fairyland ready for battle?"  
Marcus looked at his feet. He really wasn't sure about that one. The weapon was pretty moody sometimes. "Um..."  
"Does it work?" Kingsley inquired.

"Not always," Marcus muttered.

"What do you mean?" Kingsley slowly asked.

"I mean sometimes it fires when you want it to and other times it doesn't do a thing."  
Kingsley rolled his eyes.

Marcus shrugged. "I'm not a mechanic."

"We're not mad at you," Remus said. "Your grandfather said you did the best you could on it. There has always been problems with it."

"Oh," was all Marcus said.

"Do you think it could do one thing for us?" Kingsley asked Marcus.

"That depends on what that thing is," Marcus stated.

"We want to use it on the Riddle House."  
"What?" Marcus asked.

"We want to use it on the Riddle House," Kingsley said again.

"Why?" Marcus asked.

"Because it means something to the Dark Lord."  
"I thought he didn't like his father," Tonks pointed out.

"But it will get his attention," Remus countered.

"True," Tonks said. "That is very true."

"Do you think it could do it, Marcus?" Brad asked.

"I really don't know," Marcus said slowly.

"Well, try to find out," Kingsley said.

Marcus nodded slowly. He was not sure what he had just gotten himself into.

Jasmine stood up. "Well, let's get on a brighter note. How about some breakfast?"  
"That is a great idea," Tonks said. She got to her feet. "I can you!"  
Jasmine gave Tonks a nervous look. "Um..."  
Tonks looked around the room. "Oh, come on, I'm not that bad in the kitchen."  
Everyone in the room stared at the floor.

"You guys suck," Tonks said.

Later that afternoon, Marcus found himself standing outside of Natalia's shop. Frowning, he stared at the closed sign on the front door. This was very usual. Natalia's shop was always open. He wiggled the door knob, but it was locked.

Frowning, Marcus walked around the side of the building and climbed the steps that lead to her small flat. He raised his fist and knocked on the door.

The door opened slowly and Natalia's face appeared in the crack. "Oh, it's just you," she said flatly.

"Don't sound so happy to see me," Marcus muttered.

Natalia pushed the door open and beckoned for him to come in. "I looked for you a few days ago, but you didn't show up."

Marcus crossed his arms over his chest. "Why?"

"I suppose you already know about the whole Potter date move thing," she muttered as she padded into the kitchen.

Marcus followed her. "Yeah, that happened last night."  
Natalia nodded. "I figured that much." She rinsed her hands off in the sink.

"Why didn't you call for me?" Marcus asked slowly.

Natalia gave him a look. "Because I'm leaving the country and I can't possibly call you all the time. You need to come around a little bit more," she snapped as she pushed past him.

"Okay, then," Marcus muttered.

Natalia went into her bedroom.

Marcus followed her. He really wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. He looked around at the half packed room. "Natalia what's going on?"  
Natalia threw a couple shirts into a bag. "I have to leave. I can't stay here anymore."

"Why?" Marcus asked slowly.

Natalia went over to her closet and threw a couple things on the floor. "It's not safe for me anymore here."

"It's not safe for any of us," Marcus countered.

Natalia sighed. "I don't know why I need to be explaining any of this to you. You will be fine on your own without me."

Marcus's eyes narrowed. What was going on with her?  
Natalia threw a few more things on the ground.

"Natalia," Marcus said slowly.

Natalia turned to him. "Marcus, just go! I don't have time to talk to you today!"  
Marcus stepped back. "Okay, I'll come back tomorrow."  
Natalia threw a high heel at him that barely missed his head. "I don't want you to come back!"  
"Okay, then," Marcus said as he left the room and the apartment.

Marcus walked slowly down the steps, thinking she would call him back, but she didn't. He wondered why chicks had to be so damn moody.

Once on the ground level, he turned back and looked at the shop. It looked dead and dark. It wasn't the normal kind of darkness and death, it was one brought on by being paranoid.

Pulling up his hood, Marcus walked slowly down Knockturn Alley wondering what this world had come too.

The rain began to fall adding to the darkness of not only the alley, but the world.


	9. Chapter 8: Acid

Chapter Eight: Acid

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. The underlined portions are taken directly from the novel; I do not own those parts. They belong to J.K. Rowling.

Author's Note: This fanfiction is going to be different from my other stories. This picks up where "The Heart of Everything" and "The Heart of Everything: Shallow Bay" left off. The time in the books also changes. So, pay attention the time, so you don't get confused. Some of the chapters are other Marcus Flint/Katie Bell stories, just with more changes and deleted scenes added.

Time: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows

Genre: Romance, Drama, and Friendship

Rating: PG-13

As he walked across the green lawn, Katie Bell grinned at her partner of many years. Every time she saw him, she never got over the feeling of possession. He was hers and she was his. It was the way that it was met to be.

He was humming a song that she didn't recognize. It didn't matter as long as he was hers. Humming made him cuter than he was. It made her want him even more.

Just a few more days and they would be together forever.

Just a little longer...

He strolled over to her and embraced her. She stood on her tiptoes so she could look him in his attractive, green eyes. He gazed back into her ocean-like eyes.

"Kiss me," she whispered.

"What about me?" he inquired.

"I'll kiss you." She teased his hair. "That way we'll both win."

His soft lips met her gentle ones. Magic erupted around them. It was their moment. She could see it now. All of the moments that they would spend together. All of the moments they would love each other and hate.

Mine, mine was the unspoken words on each of their lips.

When he was finally hers, she would believe in love. Her parents never showed love to each other. They divorced when she was a young girl and never spoke to each other since that awful day. Both were kind of careless, so she always had to be the careful one and not the rebel.

Katie looked up at Marcus. Even though, he appeared happy, she knew that there was something off.

Marcus broke the kiss and stared up at the sky.

Katie reached out and touched him. "Marcus, are you okay?"

"Um, yeah," Marcus said quickly.

Katie frowned. "You can tell me anything."  
"I'm just tried."  
"Okay," Katie said.

She really hated whenever he didn't tell her what was going on. She still hadn't told him about the dreams and how with every dream she could feel herself drifting away. The dreams were like acid and with each little drop, a little piece of herself melted away.

"So, have you made any plans for the wedding yet?" Marcus asked as he sat down on the edge of the deck.

Katie shook her head as she sat down. "We need to think about when we want to have it."

Marcus kicked his legs against the deck. "Do you have any ideas?"  
Katie put her hand on Marcus's thigh. His kicking was really bothering her. "Do you want to do it sooner or later?"

Marcus eyed her hand. "I don't know."  
"That's not an answer."

Marcus stared down at his boots. "When do you want to do it?"  
Katie closed her eyes. What did she really want? She wanted to be with him all the time, but what about the wedding? She sighed. A brilliant idea had just popped into her head. "What about November?"

"November," Marcus said slowly. "Do people even get married in November?"

Katie laughed at him. "Yes, people do get married in November!"  
"Why November?"

Katie gave him a look. She really hadn't expected him to know the answer to that question. HE was a guy. "What happens in November?"

"Your birthday," Marcus answered slowly.

Katie smiled. She supposed that she should feel special for him at least remembering that much. "What else?"  
Marcus frowned. "Should I know something else?"

"What month did we met in?" Katie asked.

Marcus shrugged. "You expect me to remember that?"  
Katie shook her head. "Of course not."

"Good-Hey, why did that sound like an insult?" Marcus objected.

Katie smiled at him. "You said it, not me."

"I feel like that was on purpose," Marcus muttered.

"Again, you said it not me!"  
Marcus eyed Katie. "So, what did happen in November?" he whispered.

Katie put her forehead against him. "This," she muttered as she leaned in and kissed him.

Marcus returned the kiss.

Katie felt herself lifting up. She was high and he was her drug. She felt herself drifting away into dreamland, where he was the prince and she was the princess. Her world was spinning; the colours of the other world were coming back. No, not here! She didn't want to do this right now!

_She was so prefect. He was so angelic. They belonged together in an eternal unity of light. No darkness surrounded them; blackness never entered their souls. Both souls were pure._

_ Tests have proven that they were meant to be together. The stars all line up for them. There was no death star in the sky. Therefore, nothing can rip them apart._

_ They unite against the forces of darkness. Light outshines darkness. It is through lightness that causes the forces to disappear. It is the power of the angels that cause the devils to run._

_ Never get jealous or mad at others. They are so good, so gentle. No matter how the ones close hurt them, they forgive and forget. This includes those who don't deserve it._

_ They stare into each other's eyes. They don't look at anyone else expect for each other._

_ "My kind, gentle Lady," he whispers, "may I have this dance?"_

_ The Light Princess smiles. "Good sir, there's no music."_

_ The Light Prince placed his forehead against hers. "You are the music. I can feel it in my soul."_

_ The Light Princess and Light Prince joined hand._

_ As they joined hands, the forces of good united._

_ As they joined hands, all the darkness was gone from their circle._

_ As they danced, the fire shone on the faces of the other lords and ladies. All the evil was gone from their souls. Goodness was all that existed._

_ Together, their hearts beat as one._

_ Together, everything was all right, even if they were no longer in charge of the circle. It was still theirs, it always would be._

_ Together, the possibilities were endless._

Katie pulled away from him. She was dizzy. "Can I stay with you?"  
Marcus looked at her. "Um, sure." He was giving her a strange look.

Katie smiled at him. "Great! That will give us some more time to figure all of this out!"  
Marcus frowned. "Figure what out?"  
Katie stuck her hand under his shirt and felt his hard stomach. "All of this."  
She pulled him to his feet and pulled him into the house.

"Haven't we been here before?" Marcus asked as Katie shoved him down on the couch.

Katie kissed him lips. "Maybe," she whispered.

Later that night as she lay beside him, she couldn't help but wonder what their together would be like. She really didn't spend that many nights with him, but tonight was different for some reason. Her parents didn't know about this and if they found out it may lead to them speaking to each other for the first time in years. That would be a good thing, she thought. They would probably agree that she shouldn't be staying with him.

Even if they weren't doing anything.

Expect her parents were the type of people who would base Marcus on his past and reputation.

He rolled over and opened his eyes. "What?"

She touched his hair. "Nothing."

"It's never nothing with you."

She grinned. "Do you know what my so called mum and dad would do if they knew where I was?"

"Don't they think you're at your friends' house?"

Katie nodded. "It might make them speak for the first time in years."

"I would be more afraid of Jenna," Marcus muttered.

"That is a good point," Katie answered.

"What about you marrying me?" Marcus asked.

Katie sighed. "I didn't give them a chance."

He rolled over so he could lie on his back. His gray shirt pulling at his muscles. "My parents are okay with this."

"Your parents are just happy that you're not out partying and actually going to university."

"I wasn't that bad."

"You were too."

"Wasn't."

"Were."

"Nope," he said as he climbed on top of her.

"Marcus, you used to fight all the time."

"Not all the time."

"Fine, once every twenty-four hours."

"What has happened in the past, stays in the past."

Katie smacked his arm. "You stole that from a Disney movie."

"What's Disney?"

"Never mind."

Marcus was silent for a few minutes. "So, what about how you used to cheat on Wood with me?"

"Shut up!" Katie yelled.

"I'm just saying. Besides you were sick and it didn't count."

"So, that night in the library was our first kiss?"

"Yes and no. It's the one I want people to know about."

"Sweet."

Katie watched as Marcus rolled back onto his side. She loved how innocent and young he looked lying there next to her. It remained her that people could really look young, even if they had been through so much.

"What?" Marcus asked.

Katie just shook her head. "Nothing."

Katie sat up and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. "We need to talk."  
Marcus sat up and looked at her. "About what?"

Katie looked back at him. "About the weapon."

Marcus eyed her. "What about it?" he asked slowly.

"Did you get it working? Have you tried to use it?" Katie asked.

Marcus groaned. "Now, you just sound like everyone else."  
Katie eyed him. "Well, did you?"

Marcus nodded. "It works, sometimes. No, we haven't tried to use in on something."

Katie nodded. She knew that Marcus had been hoping she would forget about Fairyland, but she wasn't going to let that happen. The weapon would probably be their only chance to win this war. A lot of people believed that Harry Potter would save them all, but she knew that Harry was going to need help.

Plus, with You-Know-Who gone her dreams would go away.

Marcus was frowning at her now. "What brought his up?"  
Katie put her hand on his knee. "Because we need it to work."

"I know that," Marcus muttered. "Everything that could be done has been done."

Katie frowned. "What is wrong with it?"  
Marcus sighed. "It doesn't always fire when it's supposed to."

"But it does fire?"

"Yeah, but it might be delayed, which is not a good thing when we are up against a group of Death Eaters."  
Katie nodded. "So, like any other artillery it is going to need support?"  
"Basically," Marcus answered.

"Is there any support?" Katie asked slowly, even though she already knew the answer.

Marcus sucked in air. "I don't think there is. Our numbers are low right now, with most of the people either in hiding or fleeing the country."

Katie nodded. She wanted this to work for herself. She didn't want to fade away. She wanted to be herself and she didn't care who judged her for it. She wanted to feel like herself again.

Marcus closed his brown eyes. "I don't know how more than a few people could be spared from other places."  
"What about getting new people?" Katie inquired.

"How?"  
Katie patted Marcus's arm. "I'm sure you can figure something out."

Marcus just snorted.

Katie stared at the wall. There had to be a way to overcome this. She was going to be released from the hellish dream. She did not want to close her eyes and see those she loved dying every night. No, she did not want to dream that and have to watch it in real life.


	10. Chapter 9: Business Suits and Combat B

Chapter Nine: Business Suits and Combat Boots

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. The underlined portions are taken directly from the novel; I do not own those parts. They belong to J.K. Rowling.

Author's Note: This fanfiction is going to be different from my other stories. This picks up where "The Heart of Everything" and "The Heart of Everything: Shallow Bay" left off. The time in the books also changes. So, pay attention the time, so you don't get confused. Some of the chapters are other Marcus Flint/Katie Bell stories, just with more changes and deleted scenes added.

Time: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows

Genre: Romance, Drama, and Friendship

Rating: PG-13

Marcus sat down with the rest of his team feeling rather uncomfortable in his dress clothes. Why they had to wear dress clothes to the first day of training was beyond him. It was probably because the press was normally there, but today there would be no press. They had been called to come to a meeting room rather than going to the pitch. He looked around at the confused expressions of his teammates. Something just wasn't right here. Usually on the first day of training, Holder ran them until they died, but not today.

Brent Holder and Daniel Young stepped into the room and shut the door behind them. They looked around at the team in front of them.

The Falcons' players came from a wide range of backgrounds. Damon Monroe, nineteen, was a small, but powerful Beater from Ireland. Kevin Blair, twenty-three, was a medium built Beater from eastern Finland. Jamie Taubenfeld, twenty-two, was a medium built left Chaser from western Canada; he was also dating the Seeker. Carter Collins, twenty-six, was a small right Chaser from South Africa. Sebastian Reynolds, twenty-three, a transfer from a Dutch Quidditch team, played Keeper; this was his first season with the Falcons. Raine Daniels, twenty-one, was the only female on the team and was Seeker from eastern Russia. She and Marcus had been signed together.

"Why do you look like you're a dying?" Jamie asked.

"We have come to a very difficult decision," Holder said after taking a deep breath.

Everyone looked at each other.

Daniel Young stared down at the floor.

"We have decided that with the given events that it is too risky to be a part of any league this season. You will still be paid regular pay, but we will not be playing until the current situation changes," Holder said slowly. He looked at his team; his eyes were sad. "I am very sorry to do this to you and I understand if any of you wish to transfer to another team." He paused. "I just can't risk any of you."  
Silence filled the room.

Marcus stared down at his hands. He kind of expected that something would happen like this. He just did not expect the season to start this way.

Young looked around at the team. "The Cups have all been chanced anyway. This will just give us more time to kick them all," he said with a smile.

A couple of the team members let out a small laugh.

Holder looked around at his team. "You can all go home now. I want you all to be safe and I will hopefully see you next season."

The team gave each other one final look before going their own ways.

Marcus ducked his head as he walked away from the building. There was somewhere he had to go, but he wasn't to go there in a something that looked like a business suit. No, he needed something like combat boots.

He Apparated home and changed into jeans and long sleeve button down shirt. As soon as he had laced up his boots, he was out the door.

He landed outside of Natalia's shop. The sign on the door was still on "closed." Frowning, Marcus knocked on the door and peered inside. There was no one in sight.

He climbed up to her apartment and banged on the door. "Natalia!" he called. "It's me."  
Marcus stepped back and waited. Maybe she had already left the country. He was about ready to turn and leave, when he heard the door creep open.

"I thought I told you not to come back here," Natalia said in a hushed voice.

Marcus turned to look at her. "I'm not very good at listening to directions."  
"I noticed, but for your own safety, please, don't come back here."

He turned to look at her, but she was already gone. What was going on with her?

His mind was racing, the Ministry falling, Potter disappearing to who knows where, Natalia, and the Horcruxes; these things just didn't keep happening.

Marcus strolled down Diagon Alley. Normally, the place was crawling with witches and wizards, but today was another story. He normally couldn't get down the street without someone stopping him, asking him how the Falcons were doing this season, asking him for tickets, and so on. Lately, not so much.

Everyone was living in a state of fear.

He did not blame people for not lingering. He certainly did not want to be caught here after dark. These were dark and dangerous times.

He looked at all of the empty shops and wanted posters. Some of the people on those posters were old classmates and friends. He hated it all.

Marcus took one final look and headed toward the Leaky Caldron. He did not even know why he bothered coming here.

People turned their backs on friends. Families were divided. No one dared made friends with people they did not know. Marcus took a deep breath. He had a feeling that the world was only going to get colder.

Marcus exited the bar. Usually he stopped to get something to drink, but not today. He was not in the mood. He Apparated home.

Katie Bell, his long time girlfriend, was waiting on him. "Anything?"

Marcus sat down next to her. "It's a ghost town. '

"Did you expect anything different?"

"No, not really."

He looked into the flameless fireplace. "It's so strange out there. So cold."

Katie looked at him. "It could also be because it is really cold outside for August."

Marcus laughed. "Yeah, it is."  
"Have you thought anymore about the November wedding date?" Katie asked as she stared up at the ceiling.

Marcus closed his eyes. What did he really have to lose with getting married in November? It wasn't like he had a job to worry about anymore. "That sounds good."  
Katie put her arms around him. "What about Quidditch?"

"That's not going to be a problem anymore," Marcus muttered. This would the first Quidditch season he had sat out of in eighteen years. It was a rather strange feeling now that he thought about it.

Katie frowned. "Why not?"

"Because we're not entering any leagues this year." Marcus paused. "Holder and Young think it's too risky to too. I think they are going to flee the country."  
Katie nodded. She didn't want to leave the country.

"Mum and Dad aren't sending Haley back to Hogwarts. My brother, Ryan, got transferred to Canada and she's going to go to school over there," Marcus continued.

Katie nodded. She knew the story. . Like most Slytherins, he was form a wealthy pureblood family. He was the result of his mum and dad's second marriages. His dad had been married to some crazy Polish woman for five years and they had a daughter, Alice. Alice was thirteen years older than he was and he had only met her twice. His mother had been married to his dad's brother for eleven years. Then, the Death Eaters murdered him. (His uncle, mum, and dad were Aurors.) His mum and uncle had six sons: Brain, Luke and Logan (twins), Shawn and Nathanial (twins) and Ryan. They were anywhere from eleven to three years older than Marcus. Well, Marcus's mum and dad overtime fell in love and got married two years later. A year later that Marcus was born. Then, four and a half years later Marcus's sister, Haley, was born. Most of the time none of them was around. His parents both worked seven days a week and were only off for holidays. His half-brothers moved out right after Hogwarts and only came home maybe twice a year. He and Haley were close. The family also moved around a lot. Marcus had lived in four different countries and two different continents.

"Yeah, Dad and Jenna don't know what to do with Sierra and Zoey. They don't want to send them to Hogwarts like they've been ordered to."  
Marcus shook his head. "It's just getting bad."  
Katie nodded. "Yeah, it is," she echoed.

They sat there in silence for the next several minutes.

"Which is way we are going to test Fairyland on the Riddle House," Marcus muttered.

Katie eyed him. "What?"

Marcus nodded. He wasn't even sure why he had told her that. "Yeah, we're going to give the Dark Side a little wake up call."

"Is it wise?" Katie inquired.

Marcus shrugged. "Who knows."

"That's what I thought."

Marcus smirked over at her. It clearly hadn't hit her yet what he had planned. "That's why you will be going with us."  
Katie gave him a look. "What do you mean?"

Marcus got to his feet. "You are the one who said you wanted to be involved in the war and this is your chance."  
"That's not what I had in mind! You just got done saying that thing has a mind of its own!" Katie objected, even though she was getting to her feet.

Marcus knew that she felt honoured to be asked to tag along. "That is our chance to change history," Marcus said as he took her hand.

Katie looked up at him. "Or our chance to get killed."

Marcus didn't respond. He hoped that didn't happen.

An hour later, they found themselves standing in front of Fairyland. The weapon looked like a Muggle weapon right out of World War 2, which it was. It was modelled after the BL 4.5 inch Medium Gun and the British Ordnance BL 60-pounder. Instead of shooting out bullets, it acted like an extended wand and shot spells.

Damon Knightly was already there, sitting under the weapon waiting for him. "It's about time," he said as he got to his feet.

"We got a little held up," Marcus muttered.

"I can see that."  
"The others are supposed to meet there," Marcus said as he walked around Fairyland.

Damon nodded. "Do they know about us?"

Marcus shrugged. "They will soon."

Damon ran his hands over Fairyland's side. "Let's just hope everything goes to plan. With any luck, we will be home in time for breakfast."

"Let's hope so," Marcus muttered as he studied the weapon. "So, any ideas of how me move this stupid thing?"  
"Shouldn't you guys had this planned out already?" Katie asked speaking for the first time.

"They probably didn't think about that part," a voice said from behind them.

"Maybe," Marcus said to his grandfather.

The Randolph family was an old wizard family. They had a lot of power and wealth. Marcus's grandfather, Jonathan Randolph, had been Minister of Magic during the last Dark War and was a fierce destroyer of anything that had to do with the Dark Arts. He had retired a few years ago.

Jonathan Randolph just shook his head. He looked at Katie. "I hope you are able to keep them in line, my dear."

"I'll try," Katie answered with a smile.

Marcus tried not roll his eyes. They didn't have time for gang up Marcus; they had to get the weapon to the Riddle House right now.

Damon came around from the other side of the weapon. "So, how do we move it?"  
Jonathan smiled at them. "That is an old man's secret."

"Are you going to help us?" Marcus asked.

"That depends on rather or not you can keep a secret," Jonathan answered. He leaned in close to them. "Just promise me that you won't this."

Damon, Katie, and Marcus nodded.

"Just remember that the border is breached but not broken. There is still time for use to save ourselves."


	11. Chapter 10:Rule the World

Chapter Ten: Rule The World

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. The underlined portions are taken directly from the novel; I do not own those parts. They belong to J.K. Rowling.

Author's Note: This fanfiction is going to be different from my other stories. This picks up where "The Heart of Everything" and "The Heart of Everything: Shallow Bay" left off. The time in the books also changes. So, pay attention the time, so you don't get confused. Some of the chapters are other Marcus Flint/Katie Bell stories, just with more changes and deleted scenes added.

Time: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows

Genre: Romance, Drama, and Friendship

Rating: PG-13

Katie stood on top of the hill that overlooked the Riddle House. She wasn't sure how they had gotten here with Fairyland and wasn't sure if she wanted to know. Judging by the confessed expressions on Marcus's and Damon's faces, she supposed that she wasn't the only one.

Kingsley Shacklebolt, Tonks, Remus Lupin, Brad, Jasmine, Arthur Weasley, Fleur Delacour, and Bill Weasley were all there. They did not look one bit surprised to see either Damon or Katie there.

"I trust everything is in working order," Kingsley said to Marcus.

Marcus looked nervously at Fairyland. "We'll see about that."  
"So, we should all stand back whenever this thing goes off?" Tonks asked.

Damon nodded. "It would probably be in your best interest."

Fleur was eyeing the weapon. "Won't the Muggles notice it going off?"

"We're not sure about that," Marcus answered. "Whenever it does go off, it looks more like a comet than anything. Hopefully that's what they will think."

"What about when it hits the house?" Fleur asked again. Katie noticed that Fleur had taken a couple of steps back from Fairyland.

"Um, we are still working on that part," Marcus muttered.

Everyone looked nervously at the weapon. Who knew exactly what was going to happen? This could very well be the last thing they ever did. If it worked, they could very well end up ruling the world.

Brad came back from his post on the edge of the hill. He was closing up a telescope. "Everything looks calm. I don't even see a guard or anything like that."  
"Any Muggles?" Remus asked.

Brad shook his head. "I think pretty much everyone is in bed now."  
Kingsley nodded. "That will make this easier to do."  
"What's the cover up going to be?" Bill asked.

"Gas explosion," Jasmine said as she came back with the measurements in her hand. She handed them to Katie. "You can be in charge of these. Have Marcus and Damon line this up exactly and they should hit the centre of the house."

Katie nodded. "Got it."  
Jasmine looked at Marcus and Damon. "How many people do you need up here with you?"  
"At least two others," Marcus answered.

Tonks and Bill looked at each other. "We'll stay," Tonks said.

"Katie has the rest of the stuff you'll need," Jasmine said. "Just be careful."

Brad gave them all a look before he went over to the join the others.

Katie's heart was in her throat. She could feel herself trembling like a little child. Even though she trusted Marcus, she still had her doubts, even he was doubting himself. That had to go for something.

Bill and Tonks were standing next Marcus and Damon, eyeing the weapon.

Tonks eyed Marcus as he pushed something on Fairyland. "If I die, I am so coming back to haunt you." She paused. "Or better yet I will make your life in the afterlife a living hell."

"I'm sure you will," Marcus muttered.

Katie handed Marcus the calculations. "You're supposed to use these to line yourself up."  
Marcus eyed the paper. "Says who?"  
"Me."

"And?"

Katie gave him a look. "Your mother."  
Sighing, Marcus looked back at the weapon. "I guess." He gave the paper back to Katie. "Tell us when."

Katie nodded.

Together, Marcus, Bill, Damon, and Tonks began to move Fairyland. Katie kept looking back at the paper and at them. She just really wanted this to work.

"Now?" Bill asked.

Katie eyed Fairyland and the Riddle House. "Marcus and Damon, you two need to come back this way a little bit. You are just a metre or so up too far."

Marcus and Damon eyed her, but didn't say a word as they moved into place.

"Are we good now?" Tonks asked.

Katie gave the paper, weapon, and the Riddle House one final look before shoving the paper into her pocket. "Let her go."  
Marcus and Damon pushed a few final buttons before stepping back. Katie took another step back, she thought that it didn't hurt to be careful.

"Any second now," Damon was muttering under his breath.

"I hope you're right," Tonks muttered back.

Katie slid her hand into Marcus's and looked up at him. He was staring at Fairyland, a frown line was forming on his forehead. Katie could almost feel his nervousness.

A loud boom filled the night sky. Slowly they turned around to see a bolt of fire flying through the air. The fireball exploded about a kilometre away. Katie watched as flames of orange and smoke filled the sky.

"Success," Damon muttered to himself.

Katie felt Marcus squeeze her hand. She smiled up at him and leaned into his shoulder.

"Well, I guess I don't have to haunt you after all," Tonks said to Marcus as Remus, Fleur, Kingsley, Brad, Arthur, and Jasmine came back.

"Yeah," Marcus muttered.

Arthur stared at the house. "Something's wrong."  
"What do you mean?" Kinsley asked.

Arthur pointed at the house. A black mass was raising from it and racing up the hill toward them.

"What the hell?" Marcus muttered as the mass got closer to them.

"GET DOWN!" Brad yelled as he pushed Fleur to the ground.

Katie fell onto the ground beside Marcus. Above her, she could faintly hear the crocks of the ravens as they flew over them; their claws raked along Katie's back causing pain. She felt Marcus put his arm around her. She didn't want him to do that and get all cut up. Katie tried to move around so she could see him, but his grip was too tight on her.

A few minutes later, the raven were gone.

Everyone climbed to their feet. They were all bleeding from various places.

"What was that all about?" Arthur demanded to know.

"I don't know," Kingsley said slowly. "But I do think we have made ourselves known."

Katie chanced a look down at what used to be the Riddle House. In its place there was a mass engulfed by flames. A part of the house had already caved in. A few Muggles had come out to see what was going on and in the distance she could hear sirens racing toward the site.

Brad had his telescope back out. "It looks like we hit a little shack at the edge of the property as well."  
Jasmine eyed her husband. "That's not possible."

Brad handed the telescope to his wife. "Take a look."

Jasmine did so.

Katie looked at the object in question. Sure enough, at the edge of the property, there was little a little structure on fire.

"It's too late for save it now," Jasmine said as she gave Brad back his telescope.

"That's what I thought," Brad said as he closed up the telescope.

The sirens were closer now.

"I think we had better get out of here," Remus said.

"Probably," Bill answered as he took Fleur's hand.

"What about Fairyland?" Fleur asked.

Kingsley looked at Marcus. "How did you get it here?"

"I have no idea. My grandfather did it," Marcus said honestly.

Katie closed her eyes. This was going to be the end of either them or the weapon. " A lorg an fhírinne, ní mór duit a oscailt do shúile. Chun freagraí a lorg, ní mór duit muinín do neamhchiontachta. A oscailt an cófra dorcha wonders, é a fheiceáil trí croí glan go raibh cónaí ar uair amháin mar sin ó shin fada," she muttered. _To seek the truth, you must open your eyes. To seek answers, you must trust your innocence. To open the dark chest of wonders, see it through a pure heart that lived once so long ago._

Marcus looked at Katie. "What did you just say?"

Katie opened her eyes. She really had no idea where that had came from. "The riddle that you used to open the chest. That's how he did it."

Marcus frowned and looked at Fairyland. "Are you sure?"  
Katie shook her head. "No, but it's the best thing we have."  
Marcus looked at Katie, then back at Fairyland. "What we have to lose?"

"Everything," Katie answered.

"Then, I guess we have everything to gain."  
Katie nodded. She supposed if you put it like that, then it might work.

Brad eyed Marcus and Katie. "Does that mean you're ready?"  
"I think so," Marcus answered as he touched Fairyland.

Katie went over to him and closed her eyes. This had better work.

She felt a pull at her stomach and when she opened her eyes they were behind Randolph Castle. Katie looked up at the amazing Gothic structure. Even though she had grown up in the wizarding world, she could never get over the fact that some families actually owned castles.

"Well, that went well," Damon commented.

Tonks gave him a look. "Are you counting the raven attack as going well?"  
Damon shrugged. "We can leave that part out."

Tonks nodded. "That's what I thought."  
The older Order members stood together up the hill. Katie wondered what they were talking about.

Marcus came up beside her. He had his wand out. "You're hurt," he muttered.

Katie had forgotten about her back. "It's okay."  
Marcus eyed her. "I can fix it." He paused. "It's either me or Tonks."

Katie wasn't sure how Tonks was at Healing things; she figured that Marcus was probably her best option out of any of them. "Okay."  
Marcus walked behind her. She felt his wand on her back. "Tergeo," he muttered.

Katie felt the blood disappearing from her back and the pain was slowly going away. She turned back to Marcus and kissed his check. "Thanks."

"Anytime," Marcus replied.

Katie looked up at Fairyland. "That thing has caused us a lot of trouble."  
Marcus nodded. "And you know it's only the start of it."

Katie gave him a small, broken smile. "We just have to stay positive."  
Marcus snorted. "That's easier said than done."  
Katie sighed. "Yeah, I know."

The next morning, Katie found herself alone at her house. Her family had gone out to do different things. Normally, Katie was happy about having the house to herself, but today it felt different.

She went to the front door and looked it, not that it would do any good. She pranced nervously around the house. She really did not understand why she could not calm down.

Katie went into the living room and flipped through some wedding books. There was so much to do before the big day; heck, she hadn't picked her bridesmaids yet.

_Bang!  
_Katie jumped out of her seat and pulled her wand out. She could hear movement in the kitchen.

Slowly, Katie made her way in that direction. She knew that she shouldn't be going toward the noise, but it had her attention.

Katie peered into the kitchen. An Asian looking young woman was staring back at her.

The girl looked Katie up and down. "Are you Marcus's girlfriend?"  
Katie nodded slowly. Who was this chick and how did she know Marcus?  
The girl crossed her arms over her chest. "I think we need to talk." She sat down at a kitchen table chair.

Katie didn't move nor did she lower her wand. She wasn't about to get any closer to this stranger. "Who are you?" Katie asked.

The girl blinked. "Oh, I'm Natalia."

Katie frowned. She had never heard of a Natalia. "How do you know Marcus?"

Natalia rolled her eyes. "It's a long story, sweetheart."


End file.
